Stockholm Syndrome
by The Raven and the Fox
Summary: It was just business. He hadn't even wanted it. So what was Naruto to do when he found himself falling in love with his rapist? SasuNaru yaoi. Involves rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **It was just business. He hadn't even wanted it. So what was Naruto to do when he found himself falling in love with his rapist?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and assorted characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Contains:** AU, SasuNaru, explicit gay sex, rape

**Note:** One yen is about one cent Canadian or US. A hundred yen sounds like a lot, but think of it as 100 cents – one dollar.

Inspiration comes from all sorts of unlikely places. In this case, it was a teacher telling us a scare story to enforce the importance of being in groups while going to the bathroom in the airport…

Originally this was meant to be a short story, but it got kinda long. I decided to break it up into six short chapters.

SUPER BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! Stockholm Syndrome has been translated into Chinese! If you'd like to read it, it's here: [ tieba. baidu DOT com /p/ 1876473398 ] (Please parse accordingly; FFN's anti-link system is pretty strong!)

* * *

Naruto leaned against the spotless sink of the empty public washroom. The sounds of the mall were few – the stores had yet to open; before hours the mall served as a shortcut for employees on their way to work. Not really feeling in the mood to be at work just yet, he was stalling for time here. He hadn't expected the detour to make him feel worse.

After a nasty shouting match with his boss one day that carried his anger into deliberately bad work for the rest of his shift, he'd been demoted, docked pay, and put on probation. He'd never been that well-off before, but now he was struggling to pay the rent on his little apartment flat. He'd already had to cut down on food. He'd taken another job in addition to his regular one, and when he did have time to catch a bit of rest here and there, often at odd times, he typically ended up tossing and turning, unable to forget his hunger, worry, and stress.

And so this was how he'd gotten into this situation, his reflection gazing tiredly back at him with baggy, bloodshot eyes. He'd made whatever effort he could to look healthy, and his hair wasn't so bad, but it still lacked some of the shine it usually kept and didn't stick up in quite the same way. Shirtless, his ribs would stick out prominently; with a shirt on was little better – it only made it all the more obvious how much weight he'd lost since the last time he could buy clothes that fit him snugly. He'd had to get a cheap belt to hold up his pants, making more holes beyond the ones that already existed. He hardly smiled anymore. He had no time to go out with friends or do anything he wanted to, spending every minute he had working, eating, or sleeping. When he did chance across Kiba one day on the street, the dog breeder was stunned by the image Naruto gave, no longer the cheerful, energetic Naruto he'd known since grade school. Sure, Naruto had attempted to smile, and he did feel a bit better seeing Kiba, but it was mostly forced and they were both in a hurry. Kiba had offered to give him some money, but Naruto refused, knowing he would be morally bound to repay his friend eventually, even if Kiba didn't want to be repaid.

He rubbed one eye and sighed. There was little point in staying here any longer. It wouldn't reflect well on his probation if he showed up late for work, in any case. He glanced one more time at his sad image, then turned to the bathroom door.

The doorknob turned before he could reach for it. The man who walked in wore a faded blue coverall suit and pulled along with him a janitor's cart. Despite the low-class job and unflattering uniform, the man was stunning – his spiky black hair stuck back in a unique way, accenting his sharp yet graceful face, just as dark as his pitch-black eyes, a striking contrast to his pale skin. Naruto stopped in his tracks, not expecting someone to have come in, least of all someone so handsome and clearly not meant for something as low as cleaning bathrooms.

The man didn't seem interested in cleaning, however. As soon as the door was closed, he turned the lock behind him and pushed the cart to one side. Then he looked straight at Naruto. Naruto froze, eyes locked with his. The man's gaze was intense, unbreakable, and it spoke of passion, a fire deep within him. Naruto was overwhelmed with something that coursed through his body, something unexplainable, something brilliant but somehow frightening. Then the man spoke.

"Been through the mill, haven't you?"

His voice was not very deep, but it held a certain quality, a certain strength. He was sure of himself, held himself confident, almost superior, and this put Naruto instinctively on the offensive. Despite all he'd gone through lately, he never backed down to anybody.

"Who are you to ask?" Naruto said. "It's none of your business what a complete stranger's life is."

"It's not exactly a secret. I can see every bone in your body. I can tell you're not the type who would willingly be reduced to what you are now."

"And what about you?" he retorted before the other could continue. "A janitor? Don't kid me. You'd be more suited to sitting in the head office of a fifty-story corporate building." Not your typical insult, but then it wasn't really insults Naruto was aiming to throw.

"No, I'm not a janitor. I just jacked the props so I could get in here and make sure no one else does. What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said, carefully guarding his tone. "And who are you?"

He looked unwilling to say; but he'd asked first, after all, and out of courtesy he had to reply. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Why exactly did you want to lock yourself in a bathroom, then, _Sasuke_?" asked Naruto, emphasizing his use of the other's first name.

Sasuke ignored the question. Or maybe he didn't. "I have a proposition for you, Naruto."

"And what's that?"

"You give me what I want, I give you what you want."

"Oh yeah? What do you want, and how do you know what I want?"

"You want what everyone wants. You _need_ it. You need money, or else you're not going to last the month."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion. People didn't just come up to you and offer money. He may not have been the best at reading social situations, but he did know that society did _not_ work that way. "So what do you want?"

"I also want what everyone wants." When Naruto raised an eyebrow at this – after all, who would trade money for money? – Sasuke continued. "I want sexual gratification."

Naruto's eyes widened and he tensed instantly. "What? No—"

But he was cut off by Sasuke pushing him roughly against the wall of the bathroom. He coughed at the impact, then struggled, trying to free himself, but Sasuke had him pinned with one leg between his and one thin but surprisingly strong hand holding Naruto's wrists above his head. Naruto froze as a cold blade pressed against the underside of his chin.

"You give me what I want, I give you what you want," he breathed into Naruto's ear. "I've seen you pass through this mall a few times. You're what I want, Naruto."

"N-no," Naruto choked, still feebly attempting to twist out of Sasuke's hold, but it was impossible – he was weak from lack of food and rest, and his emotional state wasn't exactly healthy either. He'd lost the optimism he'd had; he was losing the will to fight. He stopped moving completely when the blade pressed closer to his skin. "No… Please, don't…"

"Shh," said Sasuke quietly, soothingly. "It's okay. I promise I won't hurt you if you cooperate." The pressure at his neck alleviated slightly. Sasuke shifted his leg to press between Naruto's thighs. Naruto breathed in sharply, trying to fight the rush of hormones that threatened to cave his defence. Sasuke's fingers loosened their grip slightly to become more gentle. "In fact, you might even enjoy it."

Naruto felt his eyes flutter closed. His remaining senses brought him the thick, husky smell of the other man, the feeling of a stronger body pressing against his own, and the sound of slow, steady breathing in his ear. "…How much?"

"As much as you need. I'll give you my bank card and PIN. All I want is your body, this one time." The blade pulled back; he heard it clatter to the floor a safe distance away.

It was tempting. An easy fix to his mess of a life, and all he had to do was… let himself be fucked by a man.

"I'm not gay," he protested.

"Neither am I. This isn't about preference. This isn't an emotional commitment. I just want to fuck you once."

The words sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. He could feel Sasuke's cock growing harder against his leg, and – to his surprise – his own erection slowly pressing against Sasuke. Could he do it? Was it worth selling his body for this? Hell, was he even worth that much?

"No," he said, though the word sounded thin and weak in his ears. "Stop."

"Actions speak louder than words, Naruto," breathed Sasuke. He pressed his hips against the other's, and Naruto gasped. "Your body is screaming at me to take you now."

Naruto shook his head, but Sasuke ignored him and slowly licked the shell of his ear. His head tipped back as lips closed over his earlobe and teeth gently tugged at it. He felt a hand work at his belt. Sasuke worked his fingers to tease Naruto, dropping the gentlest of touches against his hardening member through his pants. He felt his belt finally loosen and his pants and boxers fell to the ground. He inhaled sharply when the cold air of the bathroom hit his erection, but any adverse effects were instantly negated at the touch of Sasuke's hand.

Naruto didn't even realize what Sasuke had been doing until the cold tiled floor was pressed against his back, Sasuke sitting on Naruto's stomach to hold him down. Sasuke removed his uniform. He was thin, not as thin as Naruto in his weakened state, but for him it was natural and graceful. He unzipped Naruto's shirt and took that off him, leaving it under him, then used his uniform to tie Naruto's wrists above his head. He trailed his fingers down Naruto's body, deliberately ghosting over his nipples, feeling the visible ribs.

"It would seem you've stopped protesting," he murmured.

At these words Naruto made another weak attempt, but it was no use with most of Sasuke's weight on him. "Please, stop. I don't want this."

"You do, Naruto." Naruto shivered at the way Sasuke said his name. "You can't deny your lust."

Sasuke reached past Naruto's head into the pocket of his uniform, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He flipped the cap open and squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers before setting the bottle aside. Then he shifted down to sit between Naruto's legs. Naruto's mind screamed at him to move, to run away, screw clothes, screw Sasuke, screw money screw his job screw everything, he just had to get away. But his body wouldn't move. It was as though the hormones coursing through his body had turned into a tranquilizer, freezing him in place. The very prone position he was in, legs sprawled out on either side of Sasuke, only added to the heat in his body.

He tensed when a finger brushed his entrance, suddenly alert again. "Don't touch me," he snapped. He knew, both instinctively and consciously, that nothing was ever supposed to go in there.

"Relax, Naruto. It'll hurt a lot more if you're not relaxed."

"Hell if I can relax when someone's trying to rape me!"

Naruto had hoped that his words would shock some sense into Sasuke, but they had no effect – Sasuke had no remorse. He began to press into Naruto, gently moving his finger. When Naruto still didn't let up, Sasuke took his erection in his other hand. Naruto's head fell back as he let out a breathy moan. Sasuke managed to push his finger in a little before Naruto came to himself again and his muscles tightened harshly around it.

"Get out!" he shouted, voice cracking in panic. He thrashed, trying to pull himself away, but ended up pushing himself farther onto Sasuke's finger. Sasuke curled it just at that moment, and the resulting sensation set Naruto crying out in unwanted pleasure.

"It feels good, doesn't it? When I press right _here_," he said, pressing Naruto's prostate again.

"Ahh—" Naruto bit his lip, trying to stifle his voice, but he broke through the skin, tasting blood, and it didn't help anyway. Never before had he felt such pleasure; never before had he felt such pain – and he knew in his body that there was never one without the other, that neither could ever be so intense on its own. Sasuke's finger retreated briefly before returning alongside another one, and they began to stretch him. "Nngh – stop that, it hurts," he whimpered. "You said you wouldn't – you wouldn't… hurt…"

But his words were fading along with the pain as the sensitive bundle of nerves was stroked again. Sasuke's other hand was still gently pumping Naruto's cock, now leaking precum. He added a third finger, pushing in and out, and when he felt no more resistance from Naruto, he removed them.

Sitting back, Sasuke squeezed more lube onto his hand and began to slick his member. "Mm… Naruto…" he moaned as he stroked himself, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Naruto felt his stomach turn as his name was said again in that husky tone. He didn't know if he was going to cum or be sick. Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and pressed the head of his cock to it.

"You're tensing up again," he breathed. "It'll take a lot more relaxing for this part. Take a deep breath. Relax."

Sasuke took Naruto's member in his hand and Naruto's mouth in his lips, and distracted him while he pushed inward. It was impossible for the combined sensations of Sasuke's agile fingers and Sasuke's talented tongue and Sasuke's intoxicating taste to take Naruto's mind completely off of what was happening – painfully – elsewhere, but somehow he felt it would be much worse without them. He groaned and wriggled, and then he felt Sasuke's hips pressed against his.

"Shit… relax, Naruto," he muttered, voice thick, breathing laboured. "We'll both be hurt if you don't relax."

Naruto would have quite liked to hurt Sasuke, but his own pain was almost unbearable; so he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to loosen his hold on the intrusion. When Sasuke had a bit of give, he ground against Naruto, growling breathily in his ear, until he brushed his prostate again. Naruto gave a small cry at the feeling, his muscles reflexively opening up, relaxing into a much more comfortable grip.

Sasuke hitched up Naruto's legs over his shoulders and bent him almost double, kissing him again as he slowly began to thrust. Naruto whimpered into his mouth, his body trembling, but Sasuke only sped up. Naruto's teeth clamped down on Sasuke's neck when a particularly hard thrust slammed dead-on into his sweet spot, and Sasuke grunted ferally. He reached between them to pump Naruto's cock in time with his thrusts. He felt Naruto pulsing under him before Naruto came with a shout that echoed around the bathroom, thick white liquid splattering across their chests. His muscles spasmed, clenching erratically, sending Sasuke over the edge as well, sucking him dry as he orgasmed, moaning. Naruto lost consciousness before Sasuke had even pulled out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto awoke, it was to find himself cleaned and clothed, sitting on a closed toilet seat in a locked stall. There was a card and a piece of paper in his breast pocket. He pulled them out. The card was for Konoha Bank. The note, in neat, elegant handwriting, read:

_PIN: 5927_

_Lose the job._

His stomach lurched. He got off the toilet, opened it, and threw up. Gasping for breath, gagging at the taste, he managed to tuck his end of the transaction into his pants pocket before hurling again, dry, because he'd had almost nothing for breakfast. He coughed and wiped his mouth with toilet paper before throwing that in the toilet and flushing. When he got out, limping due to the pain between his thighs, he turned on a tap, scooped water into his mouth, and washed out the remaining previously-contents-of-his-stomach. After the tap was turned off, he found himself once more in silence, once more looking into the mirror at his eyes. He'd lost something in them, some spark he'd always had, and it made him feel unnatural.

The silence was different this time – the mall was bustling with people beyond the door. His watch told him it was ten in the morning: he'd been out of it for at least an hour. He dreaded the prospect of even going out there. He was marked, marked as the person who'd sold his body. Everyone would know what had happened. It didn't matter that he didn't know any of them; they would know. They would reject him. They would push him away – they would be too afraid of touching him to push him away. He was afraid of himself. He felt dirty, disgusting. He felt a layer of grime on his mind, on his very being, something he could never scrub off. Hell, he would've tried to cut it off if he could, gouge and scrape and tear, but it wouldn't have achieved anything. It was a permanent scar, a mark that screamed in bright warning red that he should be put away forever.

And the worst of it all was that he'd enjoyed it. He retched again at the memory of his prostate tingling, of his hard cock being fisted, of Sasuke's taste, Sasuke's smell. How could he have enjoyed that? Why did his fear not override the sensations of passion and lust? Was he that awful of a human being?

Unwilling to subject a bus full of people or a taxi driver to spending any amount of time close to him, he walked home, wincing at the pain that accompanied every step, and even every second of when he wasn't walking as well. It was well into his usual lunch break when he stuck the key into his apartment door with fumbling hands, stumbled to his bedroom, and collapsed onto his bed.

—

Naruto did nothing for the next three days. He slept solidly for the first time in weeks, but upon waking he had no desire to move a muscle. After that he slept in periods of anything between five minutes and three hours. Once the phone woke him, but he stayed where he was, unfazed, listening as it rang itself out until his own cheerful voice came up on the answering machine:

"_Hey, you've got Uzumaki Naruto. Leave me one and I'll call you back ASAP, yeah? Beep."_

Then the answering machine itself beeped, and his co-worker and friend Gaara said, _"Naruto? Are you there? The boss is fuming. I think he wants you to come back just so he can fire you. Are you sick? Did something happen? Call me back, okay? Bye."_

There was silence for about five seconds, then his cellphone rang. He hadn't even bothered to turn it off after that morning – he was surprised it still had power. A similar voicemail message recited itself, and then Gaara's voice was there again. _"Your cellphone is on. Did you forget it somewhere? More likely you can hear me. Naruto, pick up, please."_ There was a long silence. _"Call me when you get this. See you."_

Naruto mustered up the energy to think a little. It had only been two days, but Gaara was already worried. Naruto wasn't the type to change plans without explanation. Doing things on a whim, maybe, but he didn't go back on something he'd confirmed. He always contacted people; he always told someone ahead of time, or as soon as possible. It wasn't like him to leave someone uninformed, and Gaara knew that.

His hunger and thirst suddenly crashed down on him like an avalanche. He moved off the bed but ended up collapsing on the floor, too weak to hold himself up. He clutched the headboard for support and slowly made his way to the sink. Water was first; he knew he couldn't last much longer without water. Not bothering to get a cup, he drank awkwardly straight from the tap. He drank until he couldn't drink anymore, then went to the washroom, then traipsed right back to the sink. After a couple more trips, he turned to the cupboard. There was little food left in his kitchen, but he needed to fill up on something or he wouldn't make it to the grocery store. He got a large serving of cup ramen going in the microwave, and after wolfing it down and burning his mouth, he felt a bit better. There was something in his stomach now, as little nutrition as it held, and he'd always loved ramen. The taste reminded him of better times, happier times. He was getting there.

He reduced an apple to the core in a minute and downed an energy drink, then took a good shower and changed into something fresh. Then he grabbed his keys, double-checked the bank card and paper in his pocket, and left.

Though he didn't use Konoha Bank, he knew there was one just down the street, so he went over there and used their machine. After entering the PIN, he went to check the balance. There was a lot of money. It wasn't nearly as much as he'd expected Sasuke to have, but then again, he told himself, Sasuke had probably gone to precautions to avoid giving Naruto access to every last yen he owned. Sasuke hadn't given him any instructions on giving the card back. Perhaps he'd opened a new account. Naruto took out twenty thousand yen and made for the supermarket.

He spent the first ten thousand yen on groceries – fruits and vegetables, milk and eggs and yogurt, rice and noodles and bread and fish and meat and even stuff he hated like tofu – and, after dropping off his groceries at home (he was panting by the time he got there) and changing into more formal clothes, spent another four thousand yen or so on dinner at a high-end restaurant. He ordered a ridiculous amount of food and ate it as fast as possible without being impolite, then paid and returned home. Once there, he slept again.

He took a week off, gradually returning to a normal eating and sleeping pattern. He got more rest and more nutrition than he'd had in a long time, although it had taken his body a few meals to get used to having all those nutrients again. When he had free time, he distracted himself by reading, watching TV, and going out for walks. He picked up a cookbook learned several interesting recipes, finding it surprisingly entertaining to cook up new things to eat. He learned more about balanced diets than he'd ever known before. He went to the gym twice. He made another trip to the bank. Life was improving.

Someone rang his doorbell one day. He opened it to find Gaara there.

"Naruto!" Gaara nearly jumped him with a hug, but Naruto flinched and stepped back. Gaara looked at him, confused. "What's wrong?"

Naruto answered quickly, "Nothing."

Gaara tried to reach for his shoulder, but once again Naruto started as though the mere thought of being touched burned him.

"Where have you been?" Gaara asked worriedly.

"Home," he replied. Gaara was surprised by Naruto's tone of voice. It was brighter than he'd heard it in a long time. It was closer to the Naruto he knew.

"You've… gained weight, Naruto," he said. "You look healthier."

This made Naruto smile. It was like lifting a huge stone off his shoulders. "I feel it. Wanna come in?"

Naruto made them both tea. They sat at his little table. When Naruto came with Gaara's mug of tea, Gaara reached out to accept it, but Naruto skirted around his hands and placed the drink on the table. He didn't meet Gaara's eyes as he went to sit opposite him.

"What happened to you?" Gaara asked.

Naruto's expression darkened, and his eyes lost some of the shine they'd regained. "I… don't want to talk about it."

Gaara frowned. "Why? What is it?"

He shook his head. "I won't subject you to it. I'm fine now, I really am." He could hear the lie behind his own words.

"What do you mean, 'subject' me to it? Naruto, tell me. I want to help you."

"I don't need help," he said, a little too harshly. "Sorry. I can handle it on my own. I've got money now, enough to sustain me. I'm going to get a new job."

Gaara looked closer at his friend. There was something different about him, something… something harder, more firmly resolved in his character. He wondered if his first impression of Naruto's improvement was wrong – Naruto seemed wary, guarded and tense. But no, that wasn't how he'd been before, even when he wasn't his best.

He tried again. "But Naruto—"

"I got raped!" Naruto shouted. Gaara nearly fell back, astonished. "I got fucking raped by a man. I…" Naruto crossed his arms on the table and buried his face in them.

"Naruto!" Gaara gasped. "Why didn't you call someone? Tell someone? Naruto, are you—"

"I'm fine," Naruto growled into his arms. The tears were audible in his voice.

"You can't be fine! Naruto—"

Naruto stood up, sending his chair skittering back. "I am fine!" he snapped. "I'm not gonna jump off a building or anything, okay?"

Gaara fell silent, but his eyes still flashed worry.

Naruto picked up his mug, took another sip, then poured the rest down the sink. "I've got money," he repeated. "I'll be fine. I just need to straighten out my life a little, get back into a routine."

Gaara watched Naruto's still figure. The blonde was determined.

Slowly he nodded. "Keep in touch, alright?"

"I will," said Naruto, managing a smile. "Are you heading home now?"

"Yes. I'll see you later, Naruto."

"Thanks for coming."

He watched as Gaara went to the door, put on his shoes, waved, and closed the door behind him. There he stood, back against the door, trying to figure out… everything. He was glad Gaara had been worried enough to come see him, but whenever Gaara had tried to touch him… he'd panicked. He'd never really taken that much notice of physical contact before; it was a natural part of his communication, and he knew he wasn't usually this jumpy. Gaara was no stranger; Naruto was a touchy kind of person, and he was used to physical contact with him. But now, remembering how he'd felt when Gaara had reached out for the mug of tea… it made him feel shaky inside. Like he had no trust left.

Naruto washed the cups, then went to his bedroom. There he lay down on his bed and cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto had a vivid dream that night. The images were unclear, but there was no mistaking that tantalizing touch, that addictive taste, that intense smell. Heavy breathing echoed around him, within him, two sets of lungs synchronized in heated passion. A hot body pressed against his, a voice thick with lust murmuring into his ear, growling, moaning, shouting—

He awoke to find himself panting, sweating, erect in his boxers and aching with need. Humiliated, unable to distract himself from the sensation, he rolled over onto his side, unbuttoned his boxers, and took a hold of his erection. As fire flooded his veins, images flashed through his mind of pale skin and dark eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push them away, but the flames caught on them like a dry forest; and before he knew it he was releasing, screaming in pleasure as he burned from the inside out.

It was almost as if his week of healing had never happened. He was horrified all over again, horrified at what he'd done, what he'd felt. Unable to stand lying in those soiled sheets, he threw them out along with his clothes and showered, scrubbing obsessively. For the rest of the day he fretted about his apartment, eating small snacks periodically instead of sitting down for meals, napping for half an hour then getting back up again, fidgeting, unable to keep still, unwilling to let his mind return to that state. His sleep that night was restless, if you could call it sleep; the clock ticked louder and louder until he imagined each tick to be a thunderclap right outside his window. Sure he was going to go insane, he hurtled out of bed, threw on some track clothes, and went for a run.

He ran far, as far as he'd ever taken the subway, past both his departure and arrival stations, past his workplace (he skirted around that block), past Gaara's flat, past Kiba's flat, past everything he knew and farther still, until his legs burned and he would have been screaming were his lungs not already occupied with keeping him in the living world. Finally he collapsed into the grass in a deserted park where one of the lampposts flickered erratically, his chest about to burst, every inch of his skin burning with sweat, metallic blood in his throat. He didn't know how long he lay there, but it was a long time before he felt anywhere near normal again, and even after that he didn't move. The sky was beginning to lighten when he finally sat up with a great effort. Exhausted, he dragged himself to the nearest subway station and went home.

Naruto re-established his routine that day. Distracting himself constantly proved extremely difficult to do, and as the day went on he found himself engaging in an activities for increasingly long periods of time. When that activity didn't involve too much work or thinking, he found his mind straying to topics he'd firmly avoided until now. Why would anyone leave so much money to a random stranger? He shuddered to think of himself as a prostitute, but he was pretty sure they didn't make nearly as much in one service as he'd been left. He hadn't asked for the money, he reassured himself. It wasn't so much selling his body that way. He'd just been raped and left a sort of compensation. It was rape; it was sex without consent. As responsive as his body had been, he'd never said yes. Asking how much money Sasuke was prepared to give wasn't consent. He'd been curious despite the circumstances. Would he have done it for a million yen? A hundred million? It was hard to say, now. It didn't matter whether he would have done it. It had happened anyway.

He sighed and stuck his fingers through his hair. Why was he making excuses? It was terrible any way you looked at it. He'd enjoyed it. Not only that, but he'd also dreamed about it, had even jerked off to the sensations of Sasuke. That stung him the most. To do something of his own will to relive those feelings… He didn't know how to deal with himself anymore.

He shook his head firmly. There was no way he wanted to feel that again, to be trapped and utterly incapable of doing anything, to be violated so thoroughly that he felt as though nothing was private anymore. He curled up into a ball and hugged himself tightly, burying his face in his arms, not wanting to ever see the world again.

But the world did not just disappear when one wanted it to, and he knew that. Many hours of moping and thinking later, he emerged. He went and sat at his computer and called up his resume. It was about time he started looking for another job. He didn't want to run out of money before he could start paying for his own needs again.

He applied for jobs wherever he could and eventually received some replies. This boosted his hopes just a little, and he worked up whatever optimism he could find within himself in order to make a good impression at his interviews. He spent the days leading up to them in preparation, and even called Gaara up to hang out one evening. Gaara didn't talk about their previous meeting, but did whatever he could to bring Naruto back to his old bright personality, appearing to refrain from physical contact as well. Naruto appreciated it a lot. It took optimism and confidence to produce charisma. He was a natural at charisma; he'd always done everything off of pure talent before his friends made him aware of his assets. He knew he'd need all the charisma he could get back. It was hard after all he'd just gone through, but he had to have confidence in himself.

A few weeks later found him working lunch and dinner hours as a chef at a little sushi bar down at the main subway station. For him it was a great lift. Another thing his friends had had to show him was that he rarely noticed his own strengths until they pointed them out, but this time he'd found one on his own: he had a knack for taste that had brought him the art of cooking. He wasn't a very picky eater, but that was only due to the fact that he wouldn't refuse food just because it didn't taste as good as other food. Feeling much better now that he had a job – and one he enjoyed at that – he carried his cheery mood throughout his work hours, and he knew his moods were infectious.

He invited his friends out for dinner, telling them to meet at the restaurant and ask for the reservation under his name. What he didn't tell them was that he would be the one making the meal. They could only drop their jaws when Naruto walked out of the kitchen.

"Naruto!"

He casually put his elbow on the bar and his chin in his hand and grinned at them. They were surprised at this – Naruto was smiling again, and he looked happier than ever. It wasn't exactly the same goofy smile for which he was notorious, but in many ways it was better.

"Hey, guys. Your reservation is right here," he said, pointing at the seats in front of him.  
All talking excitedly, they sat at the sushi bar. Naruto handed them menus. A waiter passed him an order from another table and he set to work on it. As he laid out a large platter of sushi with speed and style, his friends watched, and they chatted as he worked.

"A sushi chef, Naruto?" said Gaara. "Impressive."

"It's friggin' awesome!" Kiba said enthusiastically. "When'd you learn to cook?"

"Few weeks ago, I guess. I found some recipes I liked and it just went from there. Sushi's really easy, though."

"I can't do it," Kiba countered.

"That's 'cause you're lame."

"Why bother cooking when there's perfectly good food out there that doesn't need making?" Shikamaru said. "Waste of time and effort."

"You wait until you try this sushi," Naruto told him. "I mean, I can't guarantee that you'll want to cook after that, 'cause you're too lazy to do _anything_, but just you wait."

He completed the platter with a flower made of ginger in the centre, then set it on the counter where the waiter took it.

"So, what'll it be?"

They gave him their orders and Naruto got back to work. He made them an elaborate platter that looked almost too good to eat, then chatted with them as he worked and they ate. They stayed long after they'd finished, just talking with him as the night went on. Finally, at closing time, he shooed them off, insisting that he needed to finish cleaning up. They bade him goodbye and left him to pack up the place with his co-workers. He was glad they'd come. Even if he wasn't ready to confide in them, he needed contact with people he knew and trusted. He needed to be reassured that he wasn't tainted, that he wasn't something dirty that you wanted to discard as soon as you saw it. He didn't know what he would have done if even his closest friends turned on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Night after night, Naruto had the same dream. And night after night, it became sharper, clearer, more vivid. At first it was only a haze of sensations with an oppressive, intoxicating heat surrounding the entire dream. Then shapes made themselves known, necks and shoulders and hip bones; elegant hands spread trails of fire on his skin, trails that sank into his flesh and seeped deep inside him, filling him with an unquenchable desire. Heat built up within him, right in his core, and it was always with this intense heat that he awoke in a fiery sweat. Soon enough, Sasuke's face was appearing in his dreams. Those black eyes, so passive and yet so alive with an inexplicable fire, bored into his heart, baring him to their gaze. Sasuke's lips would capture his and he would drown in his taste. He relived that one morning over and over again each night, the way Sasuke's cock had filled him, the way those fingers had played against his erection. And he always woke up before the end, having to finish it himself.

—

It was nearly closing time and Naruto assumed they wouldn't be getting anymore customers for the night. He was immersed in his work, preparing a wide variety of sushi for a late take-out order and humming along to the traditional tune quietly playing in the background, when he heard the little bell over the door tinkle.

"Welcome," he called out, adding the finishing touches to the order. "How may I help—"

He glanced over at the customer and the chopsticks fell out of his hand. It was as though he'd forgotten how to breathe. He could only blink, frozen, as Sasuke sat down at the sushi bar.

He looked up at Naruto, right in the eyes, and Naruto's face instantly turned bright red. He backed away into the wall, slapping a hand to his mouth as though that would stop the blushing, but it did very little, as his cheeks were still completely uncovered and even his ears were glowing. He couldn't believe it – of all the places in the whole city! Was it on purpose? Had Sasuke known that Naruto worked here? His triumphant face made Naruto suspect so. The expression looked almost strange on him, but at the same time it seemed to fit. Naruto's only impression of Sasuke was that of a deceitful, manipulative man who knew what he wanted and how to get it, a man who knew which words to choose and which actions to take. He knew Sasuke as a man of business, whatever that business may be. The three-piece suit he wore did not surprise Naruto in the slightest. The smirk was almost playful, and that Naruto hadn't expected. But he knew the superiority in that smirk.

"Could I get a menu?" Sasuke asked, his words casual but his tone very polite. Naruto stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do, then his mind caught up with him. He grabbed a menu and set it on the counter. Sasuke pulled it towards him and carefully opened it as though he were at the fanciest restaurant in Japan. Whoever he was, thought Naruto, he'd been brought up like royalty. Surely he didn't always act like this? That would be ridiculous.

Naruto had almost forgotten about the take-out meal. Quickly he packed it up and sent it along; then he stood nervously at the bar and waited for Sasuke to order. There was no one else in the restaurant.

Whether innocently or not, Sasuke took his sweet time looking over the menu. Naruto distracted himself by cleaning up his side of the bar, washing his tools even though he knew Sasuke was going to order something that would mean he'd have to use them again. The bar was cleaner than it had ever been during his employment here when Sasuke finally spoke.

"I'd like the Sakura combination, please."

Naruto forced himself to speak. "Anything to drink?" He was impressed by his ability to retain his usual casual, cheery tone of voice.

"Green tea, if you don't mind."

He nodded and called for a pot of green tea from the kitchen. Then he set to work on the platter. The Sakura combination was fairly small, something he would consider a snack. He ate a lot, so a snack for him was rather large, but this still didn't constitute even half of a meal. Then again, it was very late. Sasuke had likely already had something to eat earlier.

The tea came first, and out of the corner of his eye Naruto watched Sasuke sip reservedly from his cup. He knew Sasuke was watching him; nevertheless he maintained his composure, focused on his task, preparing the sushi with the same speed and skill he always had. A strange sense of triumph filled him when he noted that Sasuke appeared to be impressed. Feeling slightly more confident, he arranged the sushi in a spiral on a whim, with the ginger in a rose shape in the middle, and passed it over the counter to Sasuke.

"One Sakura combination."

Sasuke muttered his thanks; Naruto gave his acknowledgement. It was silent but for the gentle background music as Sasuke began to eat.

Naruto peeked into the kitchen just as the manager came in.

"I can take care of the rest," Naruto told them. "You guys can pack up here and go home. Have a good night."

The manager was surprised at this, but relieved. He thanked Naruto and secured the place, assuring Naruto that the door was locked from the outside. Naruto returned to the bar and began to clean again.

The manager was the last to leave, thanking Naruto for his time and Sasuke for his patronage. The door closed with the ring of a small bell, and then once again the music was the only sound in the small restaurant.

Sasuke finished eating and Naruto gave him his receipt. When the meal had been paid for, Naruto filed away the transaction. He came back to find Sasuke still there, finishing his tea. So he stood and waited, wiping down his tools.

"Naruto."

Naruto was so startled that he cut his finger on the knife he'd been cleaning. "Shit," he muttered, inspecting the wound.

Sasuke stood and reached over the counter. Before Naruto could move a muscle, Sasuke took his wrist, brought the injured finger to his lips, and licked off the blood that was beading, threatening to fall.

Naruto looked up at the other man. Those pitch black eyes were delving into his again. Sasuke held Naruto's gaze as he pulled Naruto's finger into his mouth and sucked on it. Naruto's breath hitched; he could feel Sasuke's tongue pressing firmly against the cut. Sasuke's skin was smooth and soft under his remaining fingers. They stood there, immobile, for what felt like forever. Finally Sasuke let Naruto's finger go. The wound was no longer bleeding.

"…Thank you," he said, voice very small.

"Least I could do, seeing as how it was my fault," Sasuke replied.

"Was there… something you wanted to say?"

There was a pause.

"Thank you for the meal."

Sasuke pushed in his chair and began to leave. Naruto watched him go in a near-stupor. A distant voice in his mind asked how such an encounter could have been so fleeting. Was that it? Sasuke would just come to his restaurant, eat, and leave? After he'd said Naruto's name? After he'd acknowledged the fact that they knew each other and taken care of his wound in such a… such an intimate way?

Sasuke was just reaching for the door handle when Naruto shouted, "Wait!"

He turned in time to see the blonde flying towards him before he was kissed roughly, arms wrapping tight around him. His body caught up before his brain, automatically dominating the kiss, pushing back with his tongue and leading the actions. It was only when he realized that his hand was on Naruto's ass that he pulled back.

"Naruto, what—?"

"I know," Naruto said angrily. "I know it, I'm stupid and crazy for wanting you after you fucking raped me, but I just—" He pulled Sasuke into a vicious grip and buried his face in his shoulder, breathing in the scent that had haunted him for weeks. It was infinitely more real, so present that it seemed as solid as the body he was clinging to right now. "I just… can't stop thinking about you…"

Sasuke had no words, but he didn't have to say anything to make Naruto continue.

"I… Night after night, you're in my dreams; I can't get the feel of you out of my head, out of my body… Fuck, Sasuke, I want you!"

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt a warm hand on his head. Sasuke stroked his hair gently, soothing him, calming him. He lifted Naruto's chin up and kissed him gently. Naruto relaxed into the feeling. Sasuke's fingers in his hair pressed his head closer, demanding more contact. He pulled back only to lean forward again and nip Naruto's ear, making his breath hitch. Satisfied at Naruto's reactions, he pulled back again and looked directly into his eyes.

"Then come home with me."


	5. Chapter 5

It was an awkward ride at best; Naruto sat in the passenger seat of Sasuke's sleek black convertible. It was quite small, with only two seats, and it was spotless, simple as the day it came out of the factory. Naruto didn't know much about cars, but he could tell this was a high-end model. He sat still and stared out the window, trying to quell the nerves that had somehow come alive within him and were trying to turn his stomach inside-out. Sasuke, at least, had an excuse; his eyes never strayed off the road, although Naruto sensed that he could probably have driven with his eyes closed if he wanted to.

Sasuke's property was huge. His house, surprisingly, was not. It was hidden away in the back corner, obscured by trees, a long, curving driveway leading to it. It was a modest size, not so big as to be inconvenient but roomy enough for someone who liked their space. It was a slightly strange shape, though, tall and skinny, its design modern. Naruto counted three floors and suspected a basement as well.

Sasuke led him inside. They took off their shoes and Sasuke hung up his and Naruto's jackets before taking him upstairs. Now was not the time for a casual chat and a cup of tea. They both had other things on their minds. Naruto's body was already anticipating what was to come, his eyes fixed on Sasuke's graceful form as he preceded Naruto up the stairs.

The door to Sasuke's bedroom led firstly into a little alcove before opening on the side to a spacious area. The floor was covered in plush carpet and the king-sized bed against the wall looked heavenly. Another door on the other side was open, revealing an en-suite bathroom. Sasuke gestured Naruto in first, then closed the door behind them. Then he pushed Naruto against the wall.

"So," he purred into Naruto's ear, voice thick with a feral lust, "how do you want it?"

Naruto could already feel all blood rushing south just at the sound of Sasuke's voice. "Mmn… give it to me hard, Sasuke…"

Sasuke pulled him into a fierce kiss, biting his tongue and lips just hard enough to establish his dominance, but not so hard as to hurt Naruto. Naruto's hand flew to the back of Sasuke's head, pulling him in closer. They were locked in a soundless embrace until Sasuke pressed his hips against Naruto's, making Naruto throw his head back and moan.

"That's it," Sasuke murmured, grinding into Naruto. "I want to hear your voice. I want you screaming my name." He took advantage of Naruto's exposed neck, sucking on his Adam's apple, pressing his teeth carefully into his pulse.

"Haah, Sasuke…" Naruto breathed, fingers clutching at his back, his shoulders, anywhere he could reach. "Not enough… More, give me more…"

Naruto was disappointed when Sasuke pulled back. He waited impatiently as Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head, then he attacked the buttons of Sasuke's white blouse. Sasuke sped up the process by practically ripping it open, sending buttons flying. He pulled off his tie as Naruto slipped the shirt off him, then began exploring Sasuke's chest with his hands. Sasuke tugged Naruto's pants open and pulled them down, boxers going with them. Naruto kicked the clothing away, then returned the favour for Sasuke until they were both stark naked.

Sasuke put his arms around Naruto and lifted him off the floor; Naruto had to wrap his legs around Sasuke's body to hold himself up. He sucked on the nape of Sasuke's neck as he ground their erections together, causing both of them to groan. Sasuke threw him on the bed, which was indeed as comfortable as it looked, before climbing on after him.

Naruto was about to sit up, but all his muscles stopped working as Sasuke pushed his legs wide open. He watched in near-fascination as Sasuke stalked closer. The raven-haired man kissed his way up Naruto's leg, starting at the ankle and continuing upwards along his inner thigh. Naruto shivered as Sasuke came closer and closer to his upright erection. Sasuke blew a breath of cold air over it and Naruto gasped.

"Tell me, Naruto," Sasuke purred, "have you ever had a blowjob before?"

Naruto's eyes widened and his cock jumped. Sasuke laughed at this. Naruto couldn't bring himself to speak, so he just shook his head instead. Sasuke's grin turned feral and, before the other could move a muscle, he engulfed Naruto's member in his mouth.

Naruto's mouth opened in a silent scream as his vision went white, then black. When he came to himself again, Sasuke was still there, his tongue dragging across the vein in Naruto's cock, his lips sliding up and down the hard shaft. Just the sight of Sasuke's mouth covering his arousal was enough to send him over the edge. His dreams had been vivid, yes, and wildly imaginative, but somehow he'd overlooked something as erotic as this.

"Fuck… Sasuke," he breathed. "Sasuke, don't stop—"

Sasuke, however, did exactly the opposite. He released Naruto's member, then crawled up so he was on all fours above Naruto's body, making them both hiss when their cocks brushed for an instant. He smirked at the reproachful glare the blonde gave him.

"I didn't even get to the good part yet, and you're already about to cum?" he taunted. "You're going to have to learn to restrain yourself."

"Bite me, bastard," Naruto snapped, although deep inside he was shivering at Sasuke's words. His voice, his taunts, his everything was driving him mad.

"Oh, all in good time." Sasuke went over to his nightstand and pulled something out from the bottom drawer before returning to his original position. "Close your eyes."

"What? Why—"

"Close your eyes, Naruto," he insisted, grabbing Naruto's shaft and dipping a finger into the slit at the tip. Naruto's head flew back as he arched with a moan, and Sasuke took the opportunity to fasten a small leather strip tightly around the base of Naruto's member.

"W-what the fuck?" Naruto panted. "What is that?"

"Never seen a cock ring before?" Sasuke crawled back down until his mouth was hovering over Naruto's cock again. He stared at it lustfully, satisfied when it twitched under his gaze. "Let's just say… it'll help us prolong the fun."

And, with that, he took up Naruto's erection in his mouth again.

Naruto took a deep breath as Sasuke finally resumed what he'd been doing before he'd decided to interrupt himself. His fingers grasped hot skin and thick hair, his toes flexing and curling every time another wave of pleasure overtook him. The band around his cock was applying pressure – not painfully, but instead in a sensual way he'd never thought possible. It was as if the tingling that rose in his groin was building, pressing against the walls of the space it could occupy, making it feel all the better. He was supersaturated with pleasure, and it was just waiting to burst. He felt the familiar sensation of the heat climbing steeply, coming to its peak, ready to explode like a volcano. The blood pulsed in his veins, and he readied himself for that overflow.

But something had blocked the volcano, keeping the heat blocked firmly in his body. It was an amazingly intense sensation, but it wasn't the release he wanted. Panting, he glanced down at Sasuke. The man seemed to have noticed, because he looked up and met Naruto's eyes, and the fire in his was a wicked grin.

"B-bastard!" Naruto sputtered.

Sasuke smirked, apparently very pleased at the control he held over Naruto.

"Like I said, prolonging the fun. It feels good, doesn't it?"

He drew the very tip of his tongue down the slit of Naruto's cock, making him arch painfully.

"Shit," Naruto gasped, "let me cum."

"Not yet," growled the other.

"Fuck, Sasuke," he said, although his anger was muffled by the deep desire in his voice, and he knew it. "Just undo the cock ring already."

"Mm," Sasuke hummed, shaking his head. "I can't have you finishing up so soon, baby. What would I do then?"

"Then you'd get me hard again, I know you would. You think I'll be satisfied after one go with you? My body wants you more than that." By now the fiery anger had given way to a desperate need. His cock throbbed, and he tossed his head back with a moan. "Fuck," he whispered.

That was enough, Sasuke decided. He'd actually wanted to hold back at first, but Naruto's words were hard to ignore, and besides that – oh, did they ever turn him on. He'd hesitated just to make Naruto talk more. He'd gotten what he'd wanted: time to give Naruto his due.

Sasuke put his lips around Naruto's cock once more, swirling his tongue around and pushing at the slit. Naruto groaned and thrashed and complained, saying Sasuke's name so many times it became a string of hisses and moans that went from Sasuke's ears straight to his groin. Sasuke deftly undid the cock ring and, at the same time, squeezed Naruto's cock in his hand and sucked as hard as he could. Naruto screamed and orgasmed right into Sasuke's mouth, cum shooting down his throat in spurt after spurt. Sasuke pumped quickly as Naruto soared, then slowly spiralled down.

Instead of swallowing the cum, which was bitter but whose musky, rich, _Naruto_ aftertaste was absolutely intoxicating, he spat out onto his hand what remained in his mouth along with a fair amount of his saliva. He allowed Naruto to stabilize himself, coating his fingers liberally with this mixture while he waited.

Then, just as Naruto was beginning to regain a sense of the world around him, he felt something hot and slick plunge into his ass. He flinched, knees twitching closer together reflexively, as a sudden wave of nausea overtook him.

"Sasuke," he said urgently. "Sasuke. Stop."

Sasuke didn't seem to hear the panic in his voice. He continued to wiggle his finger, trying to loosen up Naruto's muscles. "I told you, you have to relax, baby," he murmured, voice lusty.

"No, I'm serious, Sasuke, stop—" Naruto jerked away from Sasuke, scrambling into a sitting position with his back against the headboard, his legs pulled together protectively in front of his chest as though in an upright foetal position.

Sasuke looked up. His gaze met Naruto's, felt the fear and uncertainty those blue eyes radiated.

"Shit." He sighed and turned around, sitting on the edge of the bed. Emotions weren't his strong point. "Look, I realize this isn't exactly sentimental sex, but we can't do this if you're afraid."

"Well I'm sorry if you _raped _me," Naruto snapped, feeling shaky.

Sasuke made no excuses. There was nothing he could say to validate his actions.

"Do you want this, or am I driving you home?"

Silence followed his words.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He'd expected as much.

He was about to get up when a tongue dragged up his spine and hands snaked over his shoulders and down to his chest.

Naruto brought his mouth to Sasuke's ear and whispered, low and husky and oh so inviting, "I want you, Sasuke."

The raven smiled softly to himself. "Prove it."


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto got up on his knees and Sasuke tilted his head upward to meet him in a slightly awkward but wholly engaging kiss as Naruto rolled his hips, grinding his member against Sasuke's back, getting hard again. Sasuke's eyelashes fluttered at the sensation. He took his own cock in his hand and began to pump slowly. Naruto splayed his hands out on Sasuke's chest, ghosting over his nipples, every movement light and teasing. Sasuke sighed into Naruto's mouth, tipping his head further back. Noticing this, Naruto broke the kiss and sat down, moving so that his knees were on either side of Sasuke's hips before kissing his exposed neck, licking and nipping, savouring every pulse that coursed through the other man. He reached between Sasuke's legs and took over what Sasuke's hand had been doing, tugging torturously on his erection. Sasuke exhaled with a groan of bliss.

"Mm," he breathed, his vocal cords vibrating under Naruto's hot mouth.

"Believe me yet?" Naruto murmured, refusing to divert his attention from Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke covered Naruto's hand with his own, then pulled it away and twisted around, advancing even as Naruto backed away. He backed Naruto into the headboard, got as close as comfortably possible, and ground his hips against the other's. "Not until I'm inside you," he purred.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and guided it down to his entrance. He took a deep breath and let Sasuke push one finger in. Sasuke quickly located his prostate, and before long Naruto was lost to the sensations, hardly noticing when Sasuke slipped two more fingers in together. He noticed the pain, oh yes, but it didn't seem to matter anymore, not with Sasuke massaging the sensitive gland inside him. It only amplified the deep pleasure that struck his very core.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out, to Naruto's severe disappointment, but the letdown didn't last long before a hot, thick head was pressing against his entrance, slowly pushing, gradually sliding in. Naruto was lost for words as he was filled, Sasuke's panting harsh in his ear, searing his skin. Sasuke didn't even bother to slide in all the way before he pulled out and slammed back in again, forcing a sharp cry from the blonde. Naruto hooked his legs around Sasuke's waist as he was fucked mercilessly. Every dream he'd ever had about Sasuke reeled in his head, meshing with the real thing, paling in comparison. There was something about the roaring blaze in Sasuke's eyes that made him beg for more, keening, moaning, holding him so tight his muscles burned. He clenched around Sasuke's member and bit down hard on his shoulder and came, feeling Sasuke's seed fill him as their bodies thrummed with the effects of his orgasm.

"Sasuke," he gasped, then groaned as he felt Sasuke slip out. "Sasuke…"

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted, and collapsed beside him.

"You're such a dick," he panted.

Sasuke said nothing to this, still regaining his breath.

"You're a rapist, you bastard. Feel something."

"I feel… like I accomplished something."

Naruto let his arm fall onto Sasuke's chest with a sharp smack.

Sasuke managed a tired smirk. "If I hadn't raped you, would you be in my bed right now?"

"No, but you're still a dick and I could press charges."

"You wouldn't. I already left you half a fortune."

"So? Doesn't change the fact that—"

Sasuke rolled over and kissed Naruto hard. "Shut up already."

Naruto, dazed, didn't know what to say after that.

"So," said Sasuke. "What're you gonna do from here?"

"Does it matter? I've got money and a job."

"And nightly dreams about yours truly."

"Self-centred bastard," he muttered. "Why did you have to rape me of all people?"

"Lots of reasons. I have a thing for blondes. Your eyes drew me in. You looked vulnerable."

Naruto hit him again. "Do you even care that you violated me?"

He shrugged. "Not really. You seem fine."

Naruto flared. "I practically starved myself," he snapped. "I laid around for three days doing absolutely nothing, starving to death on my own bed, and then I was nearly healed but I started having _nightmares_ of your stupid ass and then I fell apart again. Do you have any idea of the hell I've been through?"

"Was it worth it?"

"Fuck no!" Naruto sat up and slid off the bed. He found a towel from the en-suite bathroom and wiped himself off, throwing it in Sasuke's face. Then he went to the pile of clothes at the bedroom door and began to dress.

"Naruto, what are you—"

"I'm leaving," he said curtly.

Sasuke scrambled off the bed. "No, wait, baby. Please." He reached out for Naruto, who looked like he was going to push him away, but didn't. Instead he let Sasuke wrap his arms around his shoulders, felt Sasuke's warmth seeping into his back. Sasuke rested his chin on the other's shoulder and murmured in his ear, "Don't go. I'm sorry."

"No you're not," said Naruto quietly.

"It's a little hard to regret what I did when it got me a second chance in bed with you."

Naruto laughed hollowly. "Was I really that good? It's not like I've had prior experience."

"Come on, babe. Stay. Live here with me."

"You don't even know who I am."

"How do you think I found out where you work?"

"What, so you're a stalker _and_ a rapist? How psychotic can you get?"

Sasuke didn't answer this. "Look, this house is plenty big for two people. I've got a stable high-paying job and I'm only going up on the ladder. You don't even need to keep your job if you don't want to."

"I like my job. What do you want me to do, be your housewife? Stay home, cook your meals, clean your house, be your fuck toy? And you'll support me, and we'll be a happy family?"

"Well your sushi _is_ really good," said Sasuke, trying to distract Naruto with a compliment. This didn't work, however. Naruto pushed him off.

"Fuck this. I'm going home." He did up his pants, then grabbed his shirt. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto while Naruto's hands were occupied with the shirt, so that he couldn't put it on.

"Please, Naru?" he whispered. "I want you here. You said yourself your life has been hell. Wouldn't it be nice to live in comfort, not worrying about having to survive?"

Sure it would. But he still couldn't forget that he'd been raped.

"Why did you do this to me?" he whispered.

"I told you. I wanted sex."

"That's no way to get it."

"It worked."

"That's not the point! You shattered someone's life in exchange for a one-time fuck!"

"Two now, and I'm giving you your life back."

"It's not the same."

"No. It's better." He hugged Naruto tightly. "I'll make it better."

"Why?" he asked bitterly. "Why would you put me – why would you put anyone through this hell?"

Sasuke sighed. "Maybe I just want love, the way everyone does."

"Rape isn't love."

"I love you."

"No you don't."

"I do." Sasuke's words were so full of conviction that Naruto faltered. "Let me prove it to you. Stay. I'll take care of you."

"I'll give you a week," said Naruto finally. "I'll stay a week, and if you prove you love me, I'll stay."

—

Naruto stayed a week. Sasuke kissed him goodbye before work and called him at his lunch break to chat. Naruto left for work in the early afternoon, then returned late at night, at which point Sasuke would pamper him in bed. On the weekend Sasuke took him out. Every night they made love, and Naruto's dreams stopped haunting him. Every morning he woke up to Sasuke walking out of the bathroom, stark naked and fresh from his shower. It was relaxing yet fulfilling, and Sasuke showed him so much care he couldn't help his gratitude from turning into affection.

On the seventh day, as they lay in the afterglow side by side in bed, Sasuke reached out and put his hand on Naruto's cheek.

"So," he whispered, "what's the verdict?"

Naruto's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I think you'll have to prove yourself for another week."

* * *

Stockholm Syndrome is a psychological phenomenon where someone is abused or taken hostage and ends up emotionally bonding with their captor or attacker. It requires that the victim:

a) believe that their physical/psychological survival is endangered by the attacker, and that the attacker would carry out the threat if need be (I had this only briefly, when Sasuke threatened him with the knife).

b) be totally isolated from anyone besides the attacker (Naruto was stuck alone in a bathroom with Sasuke).

c) believe that they are totally unable to escape the situation (Sasuke locked the door and no one can come in to help).

d) be shown what he or she believes to be small kindnesses from the attacker (Sasuke promises it won't hurt and makes sure Naruto is comfortable and enjoys it).

I don't know if Stockholm Syndrome can occur in a single go like this; usually you hear about extended periods of abuse or captivity. But this story is more based on it than anything, and it's probably full of factual inaccuracies. Apologies!

I've had this fanfiction lying around in my computer for ages now. Maybe a year or two, even. I got stuck on the smut, as I always do, but I've had practice lately and writing lemons is easier now. Then I spent a while struggling not to make the story go on and on after that – that's what happened to Two Face! xD And as much as I enjoy this story, I definitely don't want to extend it. I'm done with it, even though I think I could have maybe done a bit better on the ending. But, well, when you're like me and start three times stories than you finish, you don't have as much practice. xD

Thanks for reading!

R+F


End file.
